


Red Mask, Red Robe

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Competition, Deepthroating, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Ten years ago, Jack retired from the competition circuit to coach. When his best player finds himself without a partner for the pairs match, he steps off of the sidelines and into the ring one more time.
Relationships: Sex coach/Sex games competitor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Mask, Red Robe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy!

Jack was almost ready to throw in the towel when Ben walked into his life. In his ten years as a competitor he won all the awards he could have dreamed of, but his coaching career has been far less successful. His former protege walked out of practice with just days to go before the biggest event of the year. Jack was packing up his gear when Ben walked in wearing only a red robe to ask for a try out. Jack agreed just to humor him, but when Ben dropped the robe to reveal his slim body and beautiful small cock and sat down onto one of the largest dildos in the practice room without an ounce of hesitation, Jack knew he really might have something.

The competition circuit thrives on plausible deniability, with each competitor going by a pseudonym and wearing a colored masquerade mask during any recorded event. Ben quickly became a fan favorite, taking home wins in both size and endurance while performing admirably in every other category open to those competing as a bottom.

Jack himself had been a top back in his competition days. Back then everything was far less streamlined and separated. In those days the competitors worked in pairs to compete for the audience, with the score being based more on entertainment value than any objective measurement. Nowadays competitors like Ben perform mainly with toys and machines, things that can be measured. This is only Ben’s third year and he already holds records in two categories. 

The last event of the day is the freestyle pairs competition, the only remaining event with any resemblance to the old days. As it edges closer to Ben’s turn, his partner for the event is nowhere to be seen. Even if he skips this event, Ben can still take home second place overall with his points scored in other events, but he needs this if he wants to take home the gold. 

Jack watches as two men in blue masks step into the ring. They have fifteen minutes to impress the judges, after that, Ben is up. Ben is pacing around, glancing at the door for Mike, the man who was supposed to be performing with him who “popped out for a smoke” over an hour ago and hasn’t returned. He likely left due to first competition jitters. A lot of first time competitors chicken out once they see the crowds and cameras. 

As the two men in blue come to the halfway point in their performance, Ben approaches Jack and presses a red mask into his hand. “You know what to do. Help me win this,” he pleads. Jack gulps. It’s been years, ten of them in fact. He feels out of shape and out of practice. Still, it won’t take much to make Ben look good out there, and he doesn’t have to score high to win. Jack nods nervously and puts on the mask while Ben runs off to alert the announcer to the change in plans.

Jack steps into the locker room and changes into a red robe matching Ben’s and looks in the mirror to psyche himself up for what he’s about to do. The graying hair at his temples is proof that he’s older than any other competitor here and he’s also looking a little soft around the middle these days. On short notice, this will have to do.

He steps back out to wait with Ben, who gives his hand a reassuring squeeze as the announcers read out their names. “Replacing Mike Hawk on the red team is Jack Enoff, back for the first time in ten years, performing with crowd favorite Ben Dover in the freestyle round,” the announcer says as Jack and Ben approach the ring.

There is a raised surface in the center of the ring, surrounded by a variety of sex toys. The point of the round is for the bottom to show off their skills, whether they be in size, endurance, or creativity. Ben needs so few points that Jack could probably just sit off to the side and let him give a solo show, but Ben pulls him over to the center anyway. “Just show them what you do to me in practice,” he says quietly, as he drops his robe and bends over the edge of the surface.

Just pretend it’s practice, right. Jack thinks to himself as he coats his hand in lube. “Relax for me,” he says as he presses in his fist. After a full day of competition, it slips in easily. Ben pushes back against it until Jack’s arm is buried to the elbow. Jack tries to ignore the crowd’s cheers as he begins working his arm in and out of the man below him. Ben pushes back to meet him on each thrust. He isn’t sure how much of Ben’s moans are genuine and how much of this is him playing it up for the audience. 

Ben looks over his shoulder and quietly says “Do the thing we talked about trying.”

“Are you sure a competition is the best time for something new?” Jack asks, reaching for the lube once again with his free hand. 

“I don’t need many points if it doesn’t work out, and I doubt I’ll ever be more warmed up than I am right now. We’ve almost gotten there before,” he says without breaking his rhythm. 

Jack nods. “Okay, I’m going to pull out, stay open for me,” he says, pulling his hand out and spreading more lube over his other hand. He looks down at the beautiful open hole in front of him and hopes the cameras are getting a good shot of this as he slowly inserts his fingertips from both hands. To get full credit, Ben needs to do most of the work, so he stops there and watches as Ben presses back against him, tucking his thumbs inside and watching in awe as Ben doesn’t stop there and keeps going, pushing past the widest part of his hands. As his hands disappear inside he hears the crowd go wild and has to hold back from cheering along with them. 

It’s slower, but soon Ben has managed to push back nearly as far on both arms as he did on one. Jack glances up at the clock. “We have four minutes,” he says. To get full credit for the event they both have to come. If only one comes, points will be docked, if neither manages to come, any points earned in the round will be tossed out completely and this will all be for nothing. 

Ben nods and waits for Jack to pull out before shakily walking to the side of the room to retrieve one of the larger toys. “Drop your robe,” he says. Jack obeys and lets his robe fall to the floor, as Ben places the toy on the floor in front of him and sinks down on it as he kneels in front of Jack. Ben leans forward and swirls his tongue around the head of Jack’s cock before taking it down his throat like it’s nothing. Jack gently brushes his fingers through Ben’s hair as he bobs his head, barely taking any time to breathe. 

Jack looks down and watches as Ben tugs on his adorable little cock, making the huge toy in his ass look even bigger by comparison. He really is perfect, like everything came together to make the perfect bottom. He is short and lithe, making him very easy to manhandle into position. In his first competition the crowd underestimated him as he walked out on the stage at 5’2” and 90 pounds soaking wet, but he quickly outperformed everyone there and made a name for himself in the competition circuit. Despite his small build, his thighs are surprisingly strong leading up to a perky round ass and give him the endurance he needs to outlast any of his competitors in the endurance round. He has also put in more practice than anyone in the size department, often showing up to practice already wearing a plug larger than what Jack had planned to put in him for the day.

Barely two minutes have passed before he finds himself tugging on Ben’s hair to warn him before he comes. Ben pulls back and in three strokes he is coming all over Ben’s face. There’s no way they’re going to win this round on style, but that might be worth at least a few style points.

Jack sinks to his knees and replaces Ben’s hand with his own, Jerking his cock and whispering praises into his ear about how well he is doing. With only seconds left to spare, Ben spills into his hand and slumps against Jack’s chest. It was a battle well fought, now all they can do is wait for the results.

\---------

It comes as no surprise when Ben takes home the gold. The gold in this case being a large golden statue of a penis. He has joked on many occasions that a statue of an asshole would be more appropriate, since it isn’t like his dick is anything to write home about. Still, Jack can’t say he minds when he sees Ben take a picture for his social media page of himself impaled on his own trophy. He has earned it.


End file.
